


Summer Abroad

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Dessert & Sweets, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Food Kink, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Summer, Summer Romance, TKS, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: Senku  had spent the last two years talking with his online tutor; the only scientist at NASA that took him seriously since the first time he sent an email asking for advice on how to build a properly functioning rocket. That email was their key to keep the doors opened as they didn’t stop eagerly chatting every single day; the big time difference was never an impediment to continue with their communication as the kid was desperate to obtain more scientific knowledge from his tutor.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Summer Abroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SewerWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Plum!!! I love you so much!!!!

“How was your flight?” 

“Long and tedious, but I’m glad to finally be here.” 

“Good to know.” Xeno squeezed tightly the kid’s shoulder and took the rolling suitcase out of his hand. “Let’s go to my home so you can get some rest.” He was smiling at him, and Senku loved every second of it; how the albino’s lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkled. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned and the warm glow of happiness that was giving all around him. 

Xeno’s smile was like a ray of sunshine and Senku was a sunburn. 

Senku was twelve years old and he had spent the last two years talking with his online tutor; the only scientist at NASA that took him seriously since the first time he sent an email asking for advice on how to build a properly functioning rocket. That email was their key to keep the doors opened as they didn’t stop eagerly chatting every single day; the big time difference was never an impediment to continue with their communication as the kid was desperate to obtain more scientific knowledge from his tutor. 

He had previously been to the United States, but with only one clear goal in mind, to get inside the JAXA building to steal Byakuya’s astronaut credit card as all the great information that Xeno shared with him was forcing him to acquire even more advanced and expensive materials. Senku never crossed paths with the scientist in those express visits, not that he didn’t want it to, but he was more desperate to return back to Japan in order to finish his pending experiments. 

But he actually never expected that after some years of constant chatting, Xeno would invite him to spend a summer abroad with him. It wasn’t difficult to convince Byakuya as everything was already perfectly arranged; Xeno talked with his father and nicely offered his apartment for Senku to crash in, the American didn’t even ask for money; he was more than happy to welcome the kid inside his home and to cover all his expenses. 

“Everything’s in the name of science.” He told Byakuya over an online meeting. “And it’s my duty to feed the brilliant minds of tomorrow.” 

“Isn’t Senku too small to be already participating on a scientific summer abroad?”

“The earlier the child’s mind is nurtured, the more they can excel in life.” Xeno chuckled. “And we both know that Senku has perfectly learnt everything he knows on his own, but with my help...he can go as far as he wants.” 

Byakuya had always been a very supportive and caring father, who loved his son too much, going as far as selling his car to give Senku the materials he needed to become a genius in science and he was also willing to work harder in order to give his son a great future; now his coworker has offering Senku a great opportunity and he softly brushed the kid’s goldilocks while accepting Xeno’s offer. 

It would only be two months. 

“How far away is your apartment from the airport?” 

The kid’s soft voice took him out of his thoughts and he tugged the suitcase while walking out in the parking lot, pressing the keys to unlock the doors and trunk; he quickly set the suitcase inside and closed it, opening the driver’s door and getting on his seat. “Buckle up.” He said to the blonde and without a second thought, the scientist started the car. “Not that far, about half an hour away from here.”

“Sounds good.”

The wind was pushing on the car to no avail; they were getting right inside the city and the tires were making their monotonous hiss over the rain-washed road and the air that makes its way through the filters was meadow-sweet. All around, through the tinted windows are buildings and colorful people and inside the tin metal box Xeno is softly humming a cute melody while the kid next to him is sound asleep after the long and tedious flight. 

Finally he pulled right into his apartment complex and parked the car, looking at his right and sighing; perhaps it was a little bit too mean to actually wake the kid up. Xeno wasn’t a strong man, but Senku’s body is quite petite so he didn’t have that trouble lifting him up and taking with his other hand the suitcase; fortunately the place had an elevator. 

It was a simple two-bedroom apartment, although one was the main room and the other was Xeno’s office; there was no questioning where the blonde was going to sleep, the scientist just left his suitcase right in the living room and walked them towards the bedroom. 

The room was as perfect as a fine English tea of small cakes; with perfect white lace curtains and a king bed with the softest pillows and everything with the fragrance of fresh-ground coffee and a hint of lavender; this special room was supposed to be Senku’s home for the next two months. 

Xeno laid Senku’s body right then and there, removing his shoes and even tucking him under the covers. The blonde was finally with him; after years of constant talking and sleepless nights of him thinking of being with the kid, it was happening. 

It wasn’t love, or at least the American wanted to think that, but he surely was excited, even vibrating and he didn’t stop to think about his next movement. Xeno leaned his face closer and softly placed a kiss right on the blonde’s forehead; one that made his cheeks intensely flush and too quickly removed from there. There would be time to plan more things; of course the scientist wanted to think that he had everything prepared. 

He sighed and closed the door behind his back. So that was it, a great opportunity and perhaps even a new beginning; he was entirely sure about his actions and decisions. 

There was no turning back from now. 

* * *

  
  


Upon waking, Senku burrowed himself into the warm, soft cheeks; he was still tired and rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes, slowly lifting his head and gazing out at the horizon. The blonde noticed he was inside a dark room and perfectly covered by a warm fabric; he supposed he was in Xeno’s home as the last thing he remembered was suddenly falling asleep inside the car, but he liked it. 

Senku was finally inside his tutor’s home and he hoped to also be inside his bedroom; he took deep breaths, inhaling the sweet coffee aroma and sighing in joy. 

The blonde gathered all his remaining strength and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head and walking out of the room; he sure noticed the delicious smell of some cooking and Senku even heard his stomach groaning loudly. He had only eaten some horrible airplane food and it seemed that he even slept during the whole day, so he was excited to know his tutor was preparing something for him. 

He poked his head inside the small kitchen and slowly walked inside and sat on the stool in front of the counter. “What are you making?” He dared to ask and the American just turned around with a bright smile on his face. 

“I’m glad you’re awake, sleepyhead.” 

“How long did I sleep?”

“Almost ten hours.”

“What?!” It was too much, he sured missed his first day in the United States. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were suffering from jetlag.” Xeno placed a plate with a freshly made omelette right in front of the blonde. “The best thing to do is just sleep; trust me. It’s even necessary, now eat.”

Senku took a bite of the omelette, cheesy with dark leafy greens. He smiled. “It’s really good, but what’s the green stuff?”

Xeno smiled and with a boyish grin he raised his brows. “Stinging nettle, chives and dandelion leaves.” 

“I’ve never tried it before; it’s tasty.”

“I’m glad.” The American rested one arm on the counter, holding his chin and glaring at the blonde while pouring some ice tea for the both of them. “You’re quite the elegant kid for liking my cooking; not everyone likes the ingredients I pick.” He gave a shrug, the one he always gave when he was proud of himself. 

Senku’s cheeks were cutely blushing, he was more excited that his tutor had cooked for him. “You could teach me how to make one.”

“Gladly, we’ll have so much time to spend together.” 

_ And it sounded like the start of a great summer. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The first few days with Xeno were great. 

Senku feels the JAXA Student Program Abroad was a bit childish for his own taste, but he still had a good time; he participated in the Space Education Regional Forum, where he heard different interesting lectures by different guest speakers. Senku was the youngest one in the group, but everyone was surprised by his bright mind. Then Xeno enrolled him in a five-day intensive program to design from scratch original space missions based on their investigations of the themes of the space elevator, exploration of Venus and even the search for evidence of extraterrestrial life. 

Right after finishing with his day, Senku was allowed to walk through the JAXA corridors as Xeno had already given him a special pass; the kid loved to knock on the scientist’s office and his heart literally skipped a bit when hearing. “Come in.” and being received by a wonderful and warm smile. 

“How was your day?” 

“Fine. I just think they’re a bit slow in teaching us stuff.” He pouted and the American couldn’t help but think how cute the blonde looked. 

“Well, you know it is a student program.”

“You teach me better things.” 

Xeno laughed and took out a tiny bowl with chocolate candies, ones he already knew Senku liked too much. “And you’re here again to help me with my work, right?”

“As usual, it’s more interesting than what I’ve seen today.” The blonde extended his arm. “Give me some papers, I love to put  _ Fs _ in your student’s works.” 

“Yeah, they’re a bunch of dumbasses.” He did as told, besides his job at JAXA he also had some master students that were writing their thesis with Xeno’s help, but as Senku had already noticed, they weren’t that bright in their field. 

It was common for people to say that routines are boring, but for them it was turning into something lovely, interesting and amusing; Senku was having the time of his life, learning something new every single day and having fun with Xeno by his side, but the best thing came when they were finally alone inside the American’s apartment. 

Xeno only had one bed. 

And Senku didn’t care at all. Every night Xeno locked the bedroom’s door and by locking the door he locked the world and time outside. Then he would stretch his body across the mattress and the kid would draw in close to him, placing his open hand on his chest, his mouth on the scientist’s shoulder; and his soft breath blew Xeno’s breath out like a candle. Senku was holding him tightly with great tenderness until the sweet sleep overcame us. 

He used to sleep with the laptop right on his bed or with the phone resting on his pillow after talking to his tutor for constant hours at night, just to feel a little bit closer, but right now it was like a dream come true. 

Xeno only had a small bathroom with a cute tub that he filled every night; after Senku’s first week living with the American, bathtime suddenly turned into a sharing time. They meditated in the bath; the water needed to be very hot, so hot that they could barely stand putting their foot in it. Then Xeno would lower himself first, inch by inch, until the water was up to his shoulder and Senku would sit right in front, resting his back against his tutor’s chest. 

The blonde could remember clearly the ceiling over the bathtub he’d stretched out in; he remembered the texture, the cracks and the colors. He liked it so much; it was a strong and new intimacy. At first he was ashamed to be seen naked, but his cheeks blushed deeply when the American stripped out of his clothes without a care in the world. 

“The human body is beautiful, Senku.” He said while inviting his young student to the warm water. “So beautiful and elegant that it’s almost a crime to cover it with clothes.” 

The kid blushed even more, his face and chest were burning and he agreed, letting himself be wrapped by the arms of the other; Senku’s skin was like a book’s cover. One cannot open it until he fully gave someone the key; it’s a boundary, _his_ _boundary_ , for in this sacred home of body and brain, he lived and breathed there. 

Inside the American’s apartment they were always together, both of them just looking for vain excuses to touch each other’s body, to feel an inch of skin and to breath in their sweet scents. Even Xeno insisted on having Senku on his lap while eating. “This will keep the food warm.” And the blonde knew pretty well that it was a constant lie, but he liked it and accepted it fully, not seeing anything wrong in that but utter happiness of being allowed in such a sacred place. 

The first month passed quickly and one Sunday morning Senku woke up with the small of fresh made pancakes; it was always such a warm and lovely feeling to see the scientist cooking for him. He doesn’t take a bath as he preferred to wait for his tutor to prepare it and since it’s still the weekend, they didn’t have to be at any place. 

The kid sits on the stool and playfully turns around until he can rest both arms on the kitchen counter; Xeno is right there, flipping a pancake with the spatula and cheerfully chants. “Good morning!” And what a truly lovely of a morning it was; there is more joy in that part of Senku that peeked through the windows of his crimson eyes. There is more love awaiting a chance to jump into the air in that silent but pleasant crackle that both were sensing with their souls and there is more deep sweetness that resonated within, finding a way to express that whole energy that was coursing through the blonde’s body. 

But that is the moment when he noticed it. The shining object that was proudly around the scientist’s finger; a golden ring that he had never seen before and Senku doesn’t understand. Why is he so suddenly wearing it? Xeno wasn’t a man that loved to wear jewelry, but his heart skipped a bit after his body was screaming at him to ask. 

“What’s with the ring?” Plain and simple. 

Xeno placed a plate with three pancakes and some strawberries right in front of the blonde and he stretched his hand while glaring at it. “Oh! This thing?” He turns his face to glare at Senku. “My fiance gave it to me…” 

The kid is at a loss of words. He can’t really believe it; he didn’t even expect it. Fiance? Who? When? Where? Xeno had never talked about being in a relationship, not since they started talking online and even less when he came to the United States. 

The albino sat on the other end and started pouring some orange juice for the kid and some steamy coffee for himself. “Stanley proposed to me last year.” He chuckled and took a sip. “He’s in fact coming home later tonight.” 

The word  _ home _ is also ringing inside Senku’s ears; he had shared the bed with his tutor, in fact he had shared almost everything and now a stranger was going to come and barge right between them? 

His guts were twisting and suddenly he wasn’t that hungry. Senku just took some sips of his juice and one bite of the sweet pancake and called it a morning. 

“Something’s wrong?”

Of course everything was wrong; the blonde thought that perhaps there was something between them and now he felt crazy, feeling some imaginary love or catching signals that perhaps they were never there. “I’m just a bit tired, I’ll take a bath.”

Xeno arched an eyebrow but grabbed the newspaper, already focusing his black glare on the thin paper and the more than thousand words. “Hope you get to relax.” 

Senku wasn’t really expecting anything. He just got inside the bathroom and stripped once the tub was filled with some warm water; heartaches were real as the biochemical impact and bodily stress are considered as real injuries, one that needed a proper recovery plan, but for Senku’s bad luck, he still got another month inside his tutor’s home. At least he hoped that the sudden fiance would only be visiting and not really staying, because then he didn’t know what would happen to him. 

The kid was just trying to regain some calm and to fully think about what he just listened, when the door got unexpectedly wide open and his crimson eyes posed on the American’s thin and beautiful body. 

Xeno didn’t say a word, he just slowly slid his body down the tub and wrapped his arms around the small chest, resting his chin on Senku’s shoulder. “Now tell me…” He whispered and the hot breath caused his arm hairs to stand up. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“You know…” 

“I know…” Xeno chuckled, tightening the embrace and softly sucking on the earlobe. “Do I?”

Senku just nodded and pathetically let his body lean against the other; the tutor’s body felt always so warm and cozy. He knew he would never get tired of these intimate moments. “Yes…” He answered in a whisper, slowly turning his face to see the black orbs. “I didn’t know…”

“That I was engaged.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you never asked.” And right before the blonde could reply to that weird answer, he felt it. How Xeno’s lips pressed to his, giving him the most intense and explosive kiss he had ever had...but of course it was Senku’s first kiss. With the coldness of his wet lips and the warmth of the velvet tongue that was pushing its way inside, the blonde saw fireworks and felt them through every part of his body. 

His tutor was kissing him so softly and tender; Senku slowly turned his body around and without a second thought he sat on the American’s lap, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist and his arms around the neck, allowing Xeno to deepen the kiss and feeling extremely needy.    
  


Senku couldn’t stop. It was almost like tasting a new candy and he was loving every single second of it; Xeno’s hands were caressing his back up and down and he gasped when feeling a strong hand squeezing his butt. This was the first time of everything, his tutor had never touched him that way before and the blonde was totally melting; he had wished for this moment to happen since so long ago. 

When Xeno looked at him it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs, but now after being kissed...Senku knew that he couldn’t breathe again without him; it was practically impossible. 

“Hmm, you’re liking it.” Xeno said while teasingly biting his lower lip. 

“Are you surprised by that?” 

The American shook his head, breaking up the kiss for an instant but brushing their foreheads together. “No, I just think you’re cute.”

Senku’s cheeks were blushing deeply; he was loving every single moment of it and for an instant he forgot about his tutor being engaged. Was this a distraction? If it was, he was really liking it. 

“Stanley is coming tonight…” Xeno repeated while placing more quick kisses on the blonde’s lips. 

“You told me…”

“Well, I just want you to receive him well...he’s not a guest in this home.” He could feel the kid’s hard erection between their stomachs, but Xeno was making a good job in trying to ignore it. 

“Why? Aren’t you going to be here to receive him?”

“I’ll go out to pick up some food, so we can have a family dinner together.” He pulled a bit apart and outlined the kid’s cute pouty mouth. “I’m just saying in case he gets here before me.” A smirk formed on the albino’s lips. “Will you be good?” 

Senku was completely enamored at his tutor’s words that he just simply nodded. “I’ll be good.”

“Then it’s a promise, Senku...don’t break it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The hours passed quickly and Senku didn’t notice the night’s arrival. After their unforeseen bath, they spend the rest of their afternoon as normal as possible; cuddling on the couch while watching an animated movie and eating some snacks that the kid has loved since his arrival in the United States. Sweet and big candy bars and cheesy puffs; he couldn’t get enough of them and Xeno was happy to buy him more. 

The blonde didn’t notice when he fell asleep on his tutor’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat and receiving soft caresses on his wild pointy hair; everything turned black and he was glad to know the movie’s ending because the moment he opened his eyes, he was resting his face against a pillow and noticing a blue glare directly at him. 

“Where is Xeno, brat? I bought the coke.” The guy said while shoving a bag with a 2 liter coke inside.

Senku double blinked, not understanding a think and wiping away the sleep from his tired eyes; the blonde saw a beautiful man, almost handsome when he smiled with some pretty blue eyes, almost translucent, glossy, like the palest blue glass, too soft to be turquoise and too bright to be baby blue. 

“Cat ate your tongue?” He asked while clicking his tongue and walking towards the kitchen, Senku instantly sat on the couch and noticed how the man was opening the fridge to keep the coke inside. 

“He said he was getting some food.” 

The blonde guy hummed and lit a cigarette. Was he allowed to do that? Xeno always had the apartment perfectly clean, but that guy sure felt at home, so Senku opted to remain quiet. 

“Which kind of food?”

“He didn’t say.”

“Bummer, I hope he doesn’t bring some high-class salmon.” The blonde guy laughed loudly and ran a hand through his goldilocks, sitting with both legs spread open on the kitchen stool and intensely glaring at the kid. “Are you the brat that loves him? What's your name? I’m Stanley.” He proudly showed off his hand to the other blonde, letting his gold ring to shine proudly. “Xeno’s fiance.” 

“I’m Senku.” The engagement part was still confusing for the kid, why didn’t his tutor mention it before? And what did all those moments that they spent together truly meant? Especially the kiss that they shared that morning. “Xeno is my tutor and…” Well, he in fact did love him, but he wasn’t ready to fully say it, even less to that guy that was just filling the living room with smoke. 

“And?” 

But before Stanley could keep messing with the kid’s head, the door got wide open and Xeno got inside while carrying two heavy bags filled with food. “We’re having ramen tonight!” He proudly exclaimed while leaving everything on the counter. “Since Senku’s from Japan, I found this cute ramen place with an old japanese couple, so I hope it can mildly taste like the ones you have back at home.” 

The albino quickly walked towards his fiance and hugged him tightly, pressing his face against the strong chest and inhaling deeply. “I missed you so much…” He whispered. 

“Miss you too.” Stanley softly caressed the silvery locks of hair and placed a kiss on his fiance’s head. “I was counting the seconds to get home.” He chuckled. “I’m glad that at least this summer you weren’t alone.” The sniper said while turning around to glare at the kid that was watching them with an intrigued look in his crimson eyes. 

“Yeah, Senku was such a lovely company during these lonely days.” Xeno said, kissing the blonde’s cheek and pulling apart to take out every food item of the delivery bag. 

“Is that so?” Stanley took out the coke and grabbed some glasses, pouring some on each one and giving one to the young kid. “What did you do with this brat?”

“I’m not a brat!” Senku pouted, but accepted the cold beverage that the new guy was offering him.

“How old are you?”

“What do you care?”

“Brat!”

“I’m not!” 

Xeno rolled his eyes and poured the still warm ramen in some bowls. “Senku’s here to study abroad; he’s at a science school program at JAXA and during the afternoons he helps me with some work.” The albino sat right next to the kid and once everyone had their food placed in front of them, he announced that it was time to eat. 

Senku poked his tongue at the sniper and snapped apart his chopsticks, digging into his ramen and slurping some noodles. It tasted different from the ones back at home, but it was good at least. “Thank you for the food.”

That dinner felt extremely different; Senku was missing to be sitting on Xeno’s lap. His stomach even twisted when he noticed his tutor’s conversation with his fiance was so much more than words; it was smiles, gentle shrugs and a deep light that shine inside their eyes. They were both elevated by each other’s presence. 

Right when they finished eating, Xeno stood up and removed the bowls, stealing one kiss from the tall blonde and causing a whimper to escape from the kid’s lips; he had just shared his first kiss with the scientist, but perhaps it meant nothing. Was it just a lame brush of their lips? Because for Senku it meant something more, something deep and even something powerful. 

“Want some dessert?” The albino asked. 

“What do you have?” 

“Just some vanilla ice cream.” He said while taking out the container from the freezer. “And you, Senku? You always want some dessert after having dinner.”

“I think…” Senku felt stupid and for a moment he wants to get back home, not understanding anything. “I want to sleep early tonight.”

Xeno arched an eyebrow and sighed deeply. “Why?”

“I’m just full and tired.” The kid suddenly gasped when his tutor lifted his body up and sat him on his lap; cheeks quickly turning bright pink as he turned his face around feeling surprised. He couldn’t help but lean his back against the chest he already loved while a smile drew on his face; it was a cute happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. It came from deep inside to light his crimson eyes and spread into every part of him; for a moment Senku thought that with the arrival of Xeno’s fiance, his tutor didn’t want him anymore. 

But this unexpected movement was making him truly happy. 

The albino opened the ice cream container and grabbed a spoonful of that sweet goodness, placing it right in front of the kid’s mouth. “Say  _ ah _ .” 

Senku didn’t even think about it, he just eagerly opened his mouth and hummed while tasting the sweety milky white. 

“You sure were hungry, brat.” Stanley teased, grabbing another spoon of ice cream for himself, making a clear point to slowly lick it completely before turning on his heels right to the fridge. “But eating just ice cream is kinda boring, don’t you think?” 

“What do you have in mind?” Xeno was feeding spoon after spoon to the kid, softly brushing away the one messy goldilock behind his ear and placing some kisses on his head. 

Stanley’s smirk was wide and pretty as he set on the counter a can of whipped cream and a bottle of red cherries. “Do you want to taste it?” 

“Of course I want to.” Xeno squeezed the kid’s cheeks and turned his face so their eyes could meet. “Do you want to taste it, Senku?”

“Taste what?” 

“Stanley’s ice cream.”

“Is it sweet?” 

“Is the sweetest ice cream you’ll ever have.” 

Senku gulped hard and nodded, placing a quick and swift kiss on the scientist’s cheek. “If you say it’s good...then I want to taste it.” 

“Fairly well…” The albino looked up at his fiance and signaled him to sit on the kitchen counter; an act that the other didn’t oppose and quickly did as told. 

Stanley slowly pulled down his pants and underwear until they were resting on his ankles and with the can, he pushed the dispenser and lowly groan when the whipped cream started decorating his suddenly hard length; the sniper covered everything and right on the top he carefully placed a cherry. Stanley leaned back and rested both arms on the counter. “It’s all ready.”

“Good.” Xeno stood up from the stool and carried Senku’s body until they were both facing the blonde. “You just have to do the same as I do.” 

“Really? But are you sure it tastes good?” The kid’s eyes were wide open and he clung tightly to his tutor’s neck; not feeling so sure about what they were about to do, but a warm wave coursed through his body as he couldn’t keep his eyes away of the thing covered with whipped cream that was poking between the sniper’s legs. 

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“No, but…” He gasped when Xeno allowed his feet to touch the ground. 

“Then don’t hesitate and mimic me.” The albino got on Stanley’s right side and pressed his chest against the counter, poking his tongue out and softly licking the cock’s head; it cutely trembled under his touch. “Like this…” Xeno licked his own lips with a loud hum. “It’s sweet, I’ll even let you eat the cherry.” 

Senku gulped. It was the first time that he was going to touch another man’s member, but if Xeno said that it was okay, then he didn’t have any reason to doubt him. The kid settled on the left side and shyly approached the member; cute small tongue sticking out and he tasted it. Sweet, sugary sweet and it immediately melted inside his mouth. “Like this?”

“Yeah, brat.” Stanley curled his fingers around the green-tipped goldilocks. “Keep going.” 

Senku was completely imitating the tutor’s movements, tracing his tongue up and down the hard and thick length; he tasted the tip and noticed the sniper was circumcised, perhaps that was an American thing as he didn’t remember seeing a cock like that back in the boy’s locker room. Xeno squeezed the kid’s cheeks and forced his mouth right on the top, allowing Senku to munch on the cherry and letting the sweet juices to fall down; the albino quickly drank them all and took special care of his fiance’s balls, softly massaging them as both were hearing the low moans that were escaping from Stanley’s mouth. 

“Curl your lips and suck the head.” 

The kid didn’t answer, he just obeyed his tutor’s words. He got a little closer and curled his lips around the top, swallowing the tasty whipped cream along with something else, something salty and bitter, but he didn’t mind. Senku didn’t want to say it out loud, but his small cock was already getting hard inside his shorts; this whole new experience was forcing him to feel new things and he was eager to know even more. Xeno always teached him the best stuff. 

Senku feels a hand pushing him forward, his red eyes got teary as he wasn’t able to swallow the cock completely, but he did his best in moving his head up and down; Xeno was right down, working his tongue on the rest of the shaft and eating the remains of the whipped cream. 

Stanley was loving it and he closed his eyes for an instant, enjoying the warm mouths that were so feverishly working on his member; one hand creeps right under the kid’s shirt and softly brushed one nipple until it was perky against his thumb. 

Xeno was sucking his balls and slowly going up until he almost touched Senku’s lips; he still licked them and loved how the kid was completely embarrassed looking down at him. “You’re doing great…” He whispered before continuing with his part, sucking hard on the cock’s length and noticing how it was already throbbing under their touches; the albino knew Stanley’s cock perfectly, but he preferred to remain quiet, just focusing on the kid’s movements and cute bobbing of the head. 

Then it happened. Stanley moaned louder and Xeno removed his mouth from the cock, just watching how Senku’s cheeks were suddenly puffed out and a white liquid started dripping out of his mouth. 

“Swallow it.”

It was another order that the kid didn’t hesitate in following; it just tasted too weird but he tried his best in swallowing it whole. Then some lips were meeting his own and his tutor helped him with the remaining cum; it was a strange kiss, but somehow he felt more aroused by it.    
  


“We should continue this in our room…” Xeno said after breaking the kiss and sharing a new one with his fiance. “We licked you clean, I think we deserve a reward.” 

“Of course, my darling.” Stanley didn’t mind tasting himself; his love had surely made a great job in including the kid in their sex life. At least it would surely spice things up. The sniper removed his pants and underwear, tossing them on the ground as he stood up and carried the kid’s body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Wa-Wait! What are we doing.” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know, brat.” It was a short walk towards the bedroom and the tall blonde just threw the kid’s body against the mattress; he hovered right on top of him. “Kiss me.”

“What!? No” 

Xeno closed the door behind his back and softly said. “Senku, please kiss him. We’re all three having fun, aren’t we?” He sat on the bed’s edge and took out a lube bottle from the bottom drawer of the bedside table. 

Senku didn’t understand anything, even less why his tutor’s words were like a sweet command to him, so he just remained quiet and nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the other man to steal a kiss from his lips. Even if at first he didn’t want to kiss him; Stanley’s mouth was hard on his, unyielding; then he put both arms around the kid’s small fraim and pulled him against him. Senku’s lips softened and he could feel the rapid beat of his heart as a strange arousal was invading his body; mostly by knowing the scientist was watching them. 

Xeno began removing his clothes, slowly tossing every piece of fabric to the ground and allowing his already hard cock to bounce against his stomach; the image was lewd enough, Stanley almost eating alive a poor kid that was in fact pretty much enjoying this new sort of attention. The albino crawled on the mattress and began kissing his mentee’s neck, liking the soft mewls that were escaping from his tiny mouth and he even started unbottoning his shirt. 

Senku wasn’t opposing any resistance; he was just melting under the two grown-ups tender kisses and caresses. He noticed everything and the kid couldn’t believe the decision he suddenly accepted; it was true that he had previously fantasized about doing something else with the scientist, something more than mere cuddling and taking warm baths, but the kid never expected it to be really happening and even less with a third person that he had just met a few hours ago. 

He could perfectly smell them; the sweet whipped cream from Xeno’s mouth and his delicious freshly-ground coffee scent, while Stanley lingered in cingarette smoke and a strong but spicy aftershave that he wore. 

The clothes suddenly vanished from his body and he could clearly admire the two tall and strong men that were so desperately kissing every inch of his body; sucking on his pinkish nipples, licking the outline of his belly buttom and even softly caressing his already hard but small member. Senku was already mewling under the touches and he felt like a whore as he wanted more. 

“We’re going to make you feel good.” Xeno said while stealing more kisses from the kid’s puffy lips. “You’re so cute, Senku…”

Senku was excited, curious and incredibly aroused by the whole situation. “More…” He whimpered and the sniper softly chuckled. 

“We’ll gladly give you more.” The sniper took the lube bottle and squeezed some on his hand and in Xeno’s palm. “Everything that I’ll do to Xeno, he’s going to do it to you, understood?”

“Is it gonna hurt?” 

“Just a little bit.” Xeno kissed him good. “Just breathe deeply and try to relax...you’ll feel good in no time.” 

The albino laid Senku’s body right against the pillows and slowly spread open his legs; the sight of him caused his cock to twitch. He was so pure, innocent and sweet; all for him to enjoy. Xeno was on his knees, sitting right between the kid’s legs and leaning forward as he lifted his hips a bit for his fiance to take care of. 

It all started at a slow and steady pace. Stanley was the first one; he pushed one finger inside the albino’s pink void and smirked when he heard him moaning. Xeno followed through and after placing kisses on the kid’s warm thighs, he forced a digit inside the tight rim of muscles. 

Senku threw his head against the pillows and bit his bottom lip. It hurted a bit, but his red glare was fixated on the scientist, fully trusting him and taking long deep breaths. His hole reflexively contracted, squeezing the invading finger as Xeno’s other hand fist pumped the kid’s cock in an effort to make him feel better. 

They were both moaning and the albino was smiling when his mentee was clearly following his directions; when he pushed a second digit inside at the same time that Stanley did the same with his hole, Xeno felt how Senku’s pelvic muscles contracted and his back arched as he curled the fingers deep inside. 

It was too much. Senku couldn’t stop mewling and rolling his eyes, already licking his lips as he clearly knew his tutor’s cock would feel bigger and better inside his body. 

Two fingers suddenly turned into three inside the two bodies and Senku cried hard when a violent blast of cum leaked right between the albino’s fingers; Xeno let the cock to relax on itself and moaned in approval as he tasted the creamy discharge, black orbs directly looking at the blushed face of the kid and loudly sucking on his left hand fingers while the right one was still curling inside. 

“I think he’s ready.” Stanley whispered while resting his chin on his fiance’s shoulder and removing his own fingers from the more experienced hole. 

“I know. He just looks so cute in his afterglow.” 

“Then make him yours.” The sniper stole a kiss from the albino’s lips and quickly pushed his tongue inside, drinking some sweet moans before pulling away and focusing on his part. 

“Are you ready?” Xeno asked and the kid just nodded, already noticing how his own cock was twitching back to life. The albino smiled as he moved into position right on top of Senku, pressing their bodies together and brushing their lips against each ther as he ran one hand right onto the green-tipped locks.

As Senku’s mouth parted, he allowed the introsion of his mentor’s hot tongue and his hands slid down the strong back; loving to touch the albino’s bare skin and moaning into his mouth as he lifted his pelvis up, allowing for Xeno’s cock to slowly pushed inside. The kid let out a subtle gasp as his hole contracted around the invading member, before gradually relaxing as the albino slipped deeper inside. 

Xeno also purred when Stanley invaded his own hole, deliberating grinding his hips and moving a bit backwards, trying to feel the cock deeper inside his twitching void. 

It all turned into a train; both Stanley and Xeno were sliding their cocks in and out the holes, pressing up against the soft skin in front of them and in moments their eyes closed in ecstasy as their mouths fell open while moans and groans were echoing all around the bedroom. 

Senku’s legs were wrapping around his tutor’s waist, pulling him closer as he was slowly becoming addicted to the new sensation; his small body was panting with lust and shuddering with every single thrust. He moaned with them and he loved when the rythmn suddenly changed; they were both fucking him, with every single rock of Stanley’s hips, he pushed Xeno forward and forcing his cock deeper inside the kid’s body. It was perfect, almost like teamwork. 

The couple were hammering him with hard steady thrusts; Senku had only licked Stanley’s cock but he sure noticed it was huge and veiny. He was in fact glad that Xeno was the one fucking him with a cute pink cock that was a little bit smaller, but equally satisfaying. 

Senku could feel how his tutor’s balls were even slapping against his ass cheeks as the cock was perfectly sliding in and one. Stanley pulled a big back, gripping his fiance’s fatty hips and pounding feverishly against his pink void; loving the lewd show that was in front of his eyes and focusing on how the kid was desperately grabbing the bed sheets and turning his neck, just exposing it for Xeno to eagerly kissed and suck on the porcelain skin. 

“He sure is liking it…” Stanley whispered. 

“He’s loving it, right, Senku?”

It was hard to talk, but he bit his lip and managed to pronounce some words. “It’s good…” He panted. “So...so good.” Senku moved his hips a little higher. “More...please.” 

“I’ll gladly give you more…”

“You should be proud, brat…” Stanley didn’t stop rocking his hips. “You’re the first hole that Xeno is fucking.” 

  
  


The moans were getting louder and Xeno pulled out, just to quickly turned the kid’s body on his side and lifted a leg that he rested on his shoulder before penetrating him again; Senku rolled his eyes in pure ecstasy and the albino knew he had helped his mentee into entering paradise. His cute mewls were so expressive, so strong and so vivid, but it was hard to clearly admire the small body as Stanley didn’t stop pounding on his ass.

Xeno couldn’t take it anymore, it was a double stimulation and he couldn’t avoid shutting his eyes closed when he poured his own milky seed inside the kid’s hole; he whimpered and clenched his void around his fiance’s cock, wanting to feel his cum so badly, but knowing the blonde had a strong and long endurance. 

Senku screamed his tutor’s name as he experienced a second, glorious and intense orgasm, scattering a string of pearls against his stomach and into the mattress; he even felt like a little slut after loving his first cock, perhaps he was even craving a bit more. Luckily for him he was still going to be allowed to feel a bit more as Xeno pulled his cock out and Stanley took his place. 

“Wa-Wait!” He arched his head again when the sniper lifted his limb body and sat him on his still hard cock. 

“I haven’t come yet…” Stanley bit the kid’s earlobe. “Help me, brat.”

Xeno was right in front of him, holding his face with both hands and placing sweet kisses that quickly turned intense; possessing his mouth with passion-roughened kisses, almost eating him alive, greedily drawing in the honesuckle taste of his tongue. Senku’s skin used to be milk-white, but now a deep cute blush was covering almost every inch. 

The kid was getting lost in the overestimulation, moaning loudly inside his tutor’s mouth and slowly lifting his own thighs until the cock’s head was barely inside, just to sink and screamed. “So good!” 

“For your first time you sure are having a feast.” Senku’s pink void was so warm and so wet with the albino’s cum still inside; squishy sounds could be heard and Xeno just scooted himself closer until their cocks were brushing against each other; he was hard again just by seeing the kid’s body. Senku was breathtaking in every single way. 

The couple was right there with him, sharing, sharing it all with the kid. 

“You’re so tight…” Stanley whispered huskily, already feeling a bubbling sensation coursing through his body and the albino kept kissing the kid, noticing how his face was blissful with a radiant look and his crimson eyes so alive with the glow of pleasure. 

“I’m...ah!”

“Don’t resist it.” Xeno stroked both their sensitive cocks even harder, already feeling the precum leaking through his fingers and biting the kid’s lips. 

Senku was feeling tired and the sniper took control of the situation, forcing the kid to rock his hips up and down his hard and throbbing shaft, straining him to take it deeper to the balls; they were breathless again, groaning and Senku was flailing his head from side to side as his wanton, pleasure-loving self took over again. 

The sniper was hissing excitely, loving how the kid was riding him, quickly trusting his cock up into his body as he bore down hard with his hole with Xeno just grinding against him. Stanley savored the view until it happened. 

It was one orgasm after the other. Senku was the first to come and clamped his void around the sniper’s cock; Stanley was the second one that filled the kid’s hole with more cum until a cute tummy bulge began forming and Xeno didn’t resist the sight of it all and the lewd smell that was already invading the room, so he shoot his load right on the kid’s body; marking him as his own. 

Stanley removed the kid’s body from his already deflating cock, he was panting, seeking for air and he smiled at the other two that were laying with their backs on the bed; he just joined them. 

In the room that was twilight and shadow, Senku was now resting between the two grown-up bodies, close enough for him to breath in their scent and feeling extremely tired but safe and protected. Xeno’s arms wrapped around his back and Stanley also embraced them, with one gentle pull he got their bodies closer until their skin was touching again. 

Senku felt hands on his hair and he was loving the softness, watching the fingers tumble as they slowly released the locks. 

“You’re a great kid.” Xeno kissed his forehead. 

“You’re not that bad.” Stanley laughed while covering their wet dirty bodies with a blanket. “I’m glad I got home while you were still here.” 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Senku pouted and scooted a bit closer to his tutor; even if the sniper’s cock was bigger and thick, he felt better when feeling his tutor inside. 

“You’re not my favorite kid in the whole wide world, but…” He clicked his tongue. “You’re pretty cute.”

Senku could feel the heat growing in his cheeks as he hid his face against the albino’s chest; by now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness. 

“I guess we can keep having fun during the rest of the summer.” Xeno said, already feeling his eyelids getting heavier as the seconds passed, but he was loving every second of their sweet afterglow. 

“What will happen when summer ends?” Senku had thought about that before; he was already used to sleeping and bathing with his tutor that the thought of being apart by sea was almost breaking his heart, but now that he had shared such an intimate and lovely night with the albino and his fiance...it was frightening to think that they would cast him aside. Almost as if he was nothing between their relationship...and how not? If perhaps he was just a fun diversion to spice their sex life. 

“Well see when the time comes…”

“But…”

“Good night, brat!” Stanley turned his head and stole a kiss. “Don’t overthink things, just learn to enjoy every single moment.” 

And the sniper wasn’t wrong about that. It seemed he was thinking too much about the future and the best thing to do was just to let himself loose and live every single day of that summer abroad as if it was the last one. Senku knew he had to return home at some point, he just wished that time would go slowly as he was loving with all his heart to be right next to the man he was already loving and his fiance, that wasn’t so bad.

It was a strange feeling that was stretching throughout his whole body. Overwhelming, but making him feel complete. It wasn’t bound nor length nor depth; it was just absolute. It felt as if Senku was in a dangerous fire, yet he was completely safe at the same time. The couple was giving him some inner pieace and the kid’s heart was softly dancing around his chest, and a hole...that he was never aware was there...was now filled.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“How was your flight?” 

“Why do you keep asking the same thing?”

He giggled. “Just tell me, how was your flight?”

Senku rolled his eyes, but answered. “Long and tedious, but I’m glad to finally be here.” 

Stanley grabbed the teen’s suitcase and pulled it as they started walking out of the airport. “Let’s go home, brat.” 

“I’m not a brat, anymore.” He scoffed but laughed right after. 

“You know it's Stanley's pet name for you.” 

“At least I’m glad to have one, although it isn’t as cute as one would think of.” 

They got inside the car, Stanley in the driving seat, Xeno just by his side on the passenger’s seat and Senku taking his usual spot on the back; he crossed his arms behind his head right after buckling the belt and deeply sighed. He really loved returning to the United States every single summer and even sometimes that couple visited him in Japan during winter vacations; everything seemed to be working at the end. 

How many years had already passed? Senku was already sixteen so four since their first time together and he was more than happy to be part of their poly relationship. It started as two but now they were a happy three. 

“Now what sweet thing are you going to put on your cock, pervert?” Senku laughed and Xeno just giggled with blushed cheeks. 

“Shut up, brat! You’re the first one to lick it clean.”

“Well, I’ll say that the chocolate syrup and strawberry jam were my favorite ones, so I hope you had thought of something tasty.” 

“Of course I did.” And with that, Stanley started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and eagerly driving into the city towards their  _ home. _

Just two more years and Senku was going to be allowed to live with them during the whole year; and none of them could wait for that time to come.

  
  


_ I believe in true love...and there doesn’t have to be just one. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
